


Greedy

by zumibee



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumibee/pseuds/zumibee
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Greedy

You and Sans were watching television in the living room, just hanging out like any normal day, while you were focused on the show, he wasn't. His mind had wonder off some where else ' we've been dating for over a year now..' he smiled at the thought, his eyes flickering to you then back at the tv, he couldn't help but feel giddy, like a high school girl his soul fluttered just by looking at you, he was happy. They hugged, they cuddled, held hands, and kissed.. he was happy and content. _yet.._  
  


'Back then.. I was happy just being your friend, that was _enough_ for me, that was all i _needed_ , I.. had suppressed and tossed my feelings aside and put you and Papyrus first.. and I was okay with that. Being _with_ you was enough for me'

_yet..._

'But one day, when we went star gazing at the waterfall's.. you looked.. so beautiful.. so perfect-' _yet..._ '-that all of my feelings came flooding in'

  
  
  


_"I... like you.. so so much..." it slipped from his mouth so carelessly he didn't notice, and just looked at you in awe. Realizing his mistake, he froze. It was out of character for him, but before he could take it back- your quiet voice silenced his thoughts "..Really? Well.. I like you too, Sans!"_

_..._  
  


_"heh.. really?"_  
  


_ he didn't wanna get his hopes up.. _  
  


_Because there was a possibility that you would mean it in a friendly way, "Yeah!"_  
_'...you can be dense sometimes..' he sighed at the thought, giving up confessing properly- "I like you in a special way.." Although your voice was soft, it felt like thunder in his heart.._  
  
  


**_w h a t ?_ **  
  
  


_ he didn't want to get his hopes up but- _   
  
  


_"M-more than just a friend..?" his voice wavered, But.. you didn't seem to notice and just looked at him with a smile "..yeah"_

being with you _was_ enough for me. 

_yet.._ ****

**_why am i annoyed?_ **  
  


_is this not enough for me..?_

He decided to scoot closer to you and kissed your cheek, the light kisses traveling to your neck, jaw, and finally capturing your lips 'I've been craving your touch more and more..' he realized, but you didn't. You lightly pushed him away with your hands over his mouth giggling "H-hey that tickles" you lightly whined, but you honestly didn't mind the affection you were getting, raising a brow you looked at him which he only just chuckled leaning in to your touch as he kissed your hand softly and looked back at you with half lidded eyes "I've become quite greedy.."


End file.
